The Dream
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "Was that- -was that your dream?" Charles asked his brother, swallowing thickly. "Or mine?" "Who cares," Wesley rasped out before sealing their lips together in a fiery ablaze. Erik opened the door, profanity on the tip his tongue, ready to fly and- -he froze- -just, froze. "Erik," Charles gasped and- -oh god, even that sounded filthy- -he looked over to the man in the door. C/W/E


**A/N: Warnings for more twincest. Like, more than half the story...okay, it's nothing but a pwp XD**

**Also, this is dedicated to xXNeonCariaRulesXx, because let's face it, this is all her fault I'm on this ship XD What have you done to me girl!?**

Now, Charles decided from the start it would be best to tell everyone about his twin brother Wesley. Just in case the bastard was to show up one day.

And show up he did. Through the bloody window.

"Wesley!" Charles exclaimed with a smile. "So nice to finally see you again." He set his tea cup down and stood, watching as his other half slid into the room.

Looking around, after closing the window back up, Wesley said: "Charles, why are there people in your house?" His eyes landed on Sean. "And why is that kid high?"

Charles laughed. "Oh Wesley, don't be ridiculous- -Sean's not high, he just has an eye condition that causes them to be red all the time." Wesley looked back over to the redhead in question.

"Sup dude," Sean said with his best toothy grin, accompanied by a head nod. Wesley shook his head and glanced back at his twin. "Right…" _Charles always was the naïve one_.

"And to answer your question on why there are people in my house," Charles said as he made his way closer to his brother, "is because they are fellow mutants- -students if you will." He smiled before bringing Wesley into a hug.

Wesley hugged him back, squeezing Charles just a little tighter than normal. "So you're collecting mutants now?" he asked into the telepath's neck.

"Something like that," came Raven's voice as she made her way into the room. Wesley pulled away and smiled at the blonde. "Raven," he said fondly. She smiled in turn. "It's good to see you again bro," she said as she pulled him into their own hug.

"You too sis," Wesley told her.

Next, Charles made quick introductions of everyone, well except for Erik, who was nowhere to be- -no, wait, there he was- -standing in the doorway- -as if he were a shark and could _smell_ the new blood in the room.

Also, his jaw may have dropped in the process.

"Stop staring," Raven muttered to him, elbowing him in the side.

Now, Erik knew that Charles had a twin brother- -the man did tell them after all- -but he did not expect…he did not expect Charles' twin to look like _that_. It was as if somebody had drug Charles out of his cushy little mansion life, dropped him in a bad city, shoved him in a shit-hole of an apartment and told him he had to kill people for a living- -_that_ was what was standing in Charles' living room…next to Charles…with his arm around Charles' waist.

_Oh God_.

His cock twitched. Erik was…Erik was turned on. Raven jabbed him again. "Stop. Staring!" she hissed at the man. Christ, could Lehnsherr BE any less discrete? Poor Charles is right there. (Everyone knew that Charles and Erik had the hots for each other- -even if the two men were too blind to see it themselves.)

Clearing his throat, (Charles must have picked up on that thought of Raven's) he just said: "Ah, Erik- -there you are. I would like you to meet my twin brother Wesley." Erik just stared. "Wesley, this is Erik Lehnsherr- -I picked him up somewhere of the coast of Florida."

Finally, Erik showed another emotion besides shock- -dryness. "Are you going to tell that story like that _every_ time now?" he asked, looking right at Charles. The telepath just chuckled and sent Wesley:_'I fished him right out of the water.'_ And Wesley turned to look at his brother, eyebrows raised. _'Really? He must have looked good in a wetsuit.'_

_'Indeed he did.'_

"They're having a mind conversation," Darwin asked, looking straight at the two smiling twins, "aren't they?"

"Yeah, they do that a lot," Raven supplied and then looked to her brothers. "Alright you two, there are other people in the room- -save that shit for later." Charles said one more thing to Wesley that made the man laugh and they both turned their attentions back to the others in the room. "Well," Charles said with a hand clap, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's say we break out the drinks, hm?"

Raven looked at the wall clock, "It's 2 in the afternoon." Then back to Charles. "And half the people in this room are underage."

Charles' face fell at this revaluation. "Oh, right. I forgot." He shot Wesley a look. "Perhaps later on then- -after dinner? You will be staying for dinner, right?" Wesley just smiled, placing his hand on his twin's arm. (Erik's cock jumped- -_oh god, please be more of that- -please be more touching_. Another elbow went to Erik's side and he growled at Raven, wondering when SHE became the mindreader in the room, Christ.) "Of course I'll be staying for dinner," _'and now that I know you've been hiding a tall hunky German from me, perhaps longer.'_ He waggled his eyebrows and Charles frowned. _'Hands off brother- -I found him first- -he's mine.'_

_'Can't we share?'_

_'You never shared with me when we were kids.'_

Wesley rolled his eyes. _'Jesus Charles, are we really going to have the toy truck fight all over again? That was nearly 22 years ago. When are you going to drop it?'_

_'You knew how bad I wanted that bloody truck for Christmas! But who got it instead? You! And you didn't even want it! But that sure as heck didn't stop you from NOT sharing it with me, now did it?_'

_'As I recall, you got a very nice pair of shoes that year-'_

"Guys!" Raven's voice broke their telepathic arguing (Charles looked around- -dear lord, how long was that going on for?) "You're doing it again." She shot them each a knowing look, arms crossed and everything- -Christ.

'_We'll discuss this later,'_ he sent Wesley and then clapped his hands again. "Right, so drinks are out- -let's just find something else to do then, shall we?"

_'I'd like to do Eri-'_

_'Wesley!_

…

Later, after dinner and catching up and Wesley telling the story about how he took down an entire factory with just rats and peanut butter, (_"Honestly Wesley, I have no idea how you're not dead yet- -that sure is a dreadful profession you've gone into."_) people were turning in for the night- -going to their separate rooms, saying goodnights and such- -when Wesley grabbed Charles by the arm before he could escape into his.

"Hey," the assassin said with a smirk, "can I sleep with you? Like old times." And Charles just laughed. "Wesley, we haven't shared a bed since we were kids." Wesley ran his hand down Charles' arm. "What, are you afraid you'll pop a boner next to me?" he teased. Charles made a displeased face- -and probably only because his brother used the word 'boner'. "Fine," he sighed. "Come in."

The door closed, and if only Erik would've been there to see that, he might have had something _good_ to masturbate to that night- -fuck all for missed opportunities.

…

Smiling, Charles brushed a stray strand of Wesley's hair off his face as they lay facing each other in the bed. "Goodnight Wes," he said softly. "Night Charles," his twin returned, and then they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Until…

Sometime during the night, Charles awoke with a gasp- -sweaty and flushed and with a massive hard-on. _Oh my._ Wesley awoke as well, sitting straight up in the bed- -much like Charles had. They looked at each other- -both twins aroused and hard, slightly out of breath and _oh god._

"Was that- -was that your dream?" Charles asked his brother, swallowing thickly. "Or mine?"

"Who cares," Wesley rasped out before sealing their lips together in a fiery ablaze. Charles moaned into his brother's mouth, allowing the other man to bring him back down onto the bed, where they kissed sloppily for a few minutes before Wesley rolled him onto his back and climbed atop. He started rutting against his twin, gasping against Charles' neck as he did. "That was such a filthy, filthy dream you had about us little brother," he breathed out against Charles' skin. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Charles gasped as Wesley's cock rubbed hard against his thigh. _'How do you know it was not YOU who was the one having that dream?'_ Charles threw his head back. "Oh god," he moaned out as Wesley's mouth attacked his throat. _'Only you would dream about me licking your ass like that brother,'_ Wesley sent him, "you perv," he said with a smile once he released his brother's neck. Charles clashed their lips together again for a steamy kiss.

But it was when Wesley reached down and grabbed Charles' rock hard cock, that the accident happened- -_without_ Charles knowing about it. He let out a moan so raw, so needy, so loud, that he projected it to everyone in the household, including Raven. She rolled over in her bed, pulling the pillow over her head with a curse. Okay, so she was happy that Erik finally made his move- -but shit- -no sister should have to hear _this._ Alex groaned in his own bed as well, but thought to himself: _'Good for Erik, really- -it's about time that tall dipshit made the first move. Now maybe all the flirting can finally stop,'_ as he rolled over and hid under his covers.

Even Hank down in the lab sensed the disturbance. He looked up from his Petri dish with a shudder, but then nodded his head in approval. "Bout time Lehnsherr," he muttered before going back to his observation.

Sean…Sean just slept through it all actually- -he smoked some good hash before he went to bed. He was high as fuck and dreaming of brownies and naked women, or something like that. Possibly even naked women serving him brownies- -who knew- -his dreams were always too hazy for Charles to decipher.

Erik however, who was NOT the one giving it to Charles (like everyone so thought), also awoke to the sound/feel/sensation of Charles moaning. His eyes narrowed as he gripped his bed sheets tightly. "What. The. _Fuck_," he bit out angrily. _So Charles is getting him some, huh? Well that's just fucking fantastic- -who is it then?_ Erik sat up, anger flooding his veins. He swore to god, if it was Hank or Darwin- -_No_, wait- - he knew who it was. Fucking _Moira!_ Erik growled, tearing the sheet off his body fierily. That bitch has had her eyes on Charles from the start! He should've known that she'd make her move sooner or later! Stupid human! He'll kill her! Everyone knew that Charles belonged to Erik.

…Even if Erik was late to making the first move. He just needed more time is all...

Stalking down the hallway to Charles' room, Erik gritted his teeth. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he knew yelling was in order here. First he'd yell at Moira for touching _his_ Charles, and then he'd tell her to piss off- - go find her own British, tea drinking telepath, then he'd yell at Charles for sleeping with the enemy (yes, humans were enemies- -especially the ones who claim to be your friend and are from the CIA) and then he'd probably even yell at himself for not making a move on Charles sooner. _Damnit, he should've known this would happen!_

He opened the door, profanity on the tip his tongue, ready to fly and-

He froze- -just, fucking froze.

"Erik," Charles gasped and- -_oh god, even that sounded filthy_- -he looked over to the man in the doorway, sweaty and flushed, from under his brother.

Under.

His.

Brother.

_His brother_.

Erik's cock _pulsed._ Oh God…

"Erik," Charles said again, and Jesus, he was completely _wrecked_- -lips stained red and glistering wet (probably from lots and lots of kissing), hair damp and all disarrayed from where Wesley had probably ran his hand through it over and over again as they kissed and moaned and rutted and- - (Erik's brain nearly exploded).

"I can explain," Charles said to the man, still as breathless from when the door first opened.

But Erik just _stared,_ unblinking. Explain? Explain what? That you're fucking your brother? That you like fucking your brother? That you're a brother fucker? _What!?_

Wesley (who looked equally as wrecked as Charles- -_oh god_- -his hair was hanging down on his face and his cheeks were flushed pink as he hovered over his brother in bed) just smirked and leaned down (eyes never leaving Erik) and placed a filthy kiss to Charles' mouth (now Erik's cock nearly exploded) before pulling back and whispering (but not quietly enough that the man at the door couldn't hear) "I think he should join us."

Okay, _now_ Erik's cock almost exploded- -_fuck_- -if he wasn't rock hard before, he was now. Charles smirked as well, looking up at his brother before glancing over to the unmoving, unblinking man at the door- -_oh, did the doorknob always look melted like that?_ "Mmm," Charles hummed in agreement, "I think he should too."

And that was all Erik needed to hear- -in a flash he was taking off across the room, ripping…no- -ripping wasn't the right word here- -_shredding _his clothes off in the process. And oh god, the two men were already naked and flushed and sweaty and Erik's only regret was not being there sooner to see the twins undress each other (slowly- -he'd hoped they'd done it slowly- -Charles peeling his twin's shirt off over his head before leaning forward and kissing him softly). And then it was hands on skin and mouths on mouths as Erik climbed into the bed with the two brothers- -grabbing whichever one was closer and bringing them into a kiss as the other mouthed somewhere on someone's body and _fuck_ it was getting hot it there.

"You two," Erik rasped out, "kiss," he said as he brought the twin's heads together for a steamy kiss that started with tongues right in front of his face- -and Jesus Christ- -Erik couldn't help it, he had to moan at that. And then Wesley was putting his mouth on Erik's neck as Charles claimed the German' lips, all three of them moaning and gasping and _hard._ Erik started rutting up against Wesley's body (he was pretty sure that was the twin currently in his lap- -he didn't know- -he was too busy being attacked by lips and tongues to properly find out) and then Charles was holding his brother's hips down in Erik's lap so they could dry hump each other (Ah, so it WAS Wesley) and Charles moaned at the very sight of it.

Lips were everywhere, mouths hot against flesh as breathy moans left them all and Erik's head was swimming with pleasure as Charles kissed down his chest while the twin's brother moaned against Erik's ear as Erik thrust his hard and leaking cock between Wesley's asscheeks- -almost _begging_ to be let in. _'Please let me fuck your brother,'_ he sent to Charles and Wesley smiled (he was in on the loop it would appear) as Charles just sent Erik: _'Only if you fuck me too.'_ To which Erik replied: "I would never do anything less," as he tipped the brunet's face up to meet his.

Wesley, as Erik learned, sucks cock just as well as his brother does. He glanced down just as Charles was popping off- -to catch his breath- -as Wesley took over for his brother. He sucked Erik's cock fervently, locking eyes with the man above him as he hollowed his cheeks and drew even more pleasure from the man above. "Oh my god you know how to suck a cock," Erik ground out, eyes hitting the back of his head as they rolled back in ecstasy. _'He learned from me_,' Charles sent him wickedly with a smirk and- -_Erik couldn't even process that kind of information at the time_- -_fuck_. The image alone was enough to drive him over the edge.

Charles kissed his way up his brother's back (Wesley was laying down sucking Erik's cock) and then whispered in his twin's ear: "Let me have a suck," and Wesley pulled off, twisted his neck and tongue kissing Charles before slipping away and leaving his brother to take over. And Jesus Christ, as if there wasn't enough pleasure going around, next Charles and Wesley took turns licking up Erik's jutting cock- -all the way to the tip where they kissed. And Christ on a stick, Erik couldn't help himself- -he thrust his cock up until it broke the twin's kiss- -forcing each of their lips around the head of his cock. They both moaned, and then started mouthy hotly on it- -Charles working his way down to Erik's balls as Wesley swallowed him whole. And they kept stopping to kiss each other every now and then and Erik was pretty sure if they didn't knock that shit off he'd just cum all over the both of them within the next five seconds.

_'I think we might like that.'_ Charles sent with a wicked, non-innocent, and very filthy grin that nearly sent Erik over the edge, before he brought Wesley back into a kiss- -tongue first.

Erik whimpered.

Wesley pushed his brother down onto the bed, moaning and rutting against his naked body as they made-out, and all Erik could do was watch for the moment. Wesley was on top, he was humping against his brother's thigh, rubbing his cock off, and tangling his hand in Charles' hair as their mouths slid over one another's sloppily.

Okay, it was time to _fuck_ one of the Xavier twins. They were both hot and slick and ready, all Erik had to do was insert himself in between, find a hole and start fucking- -_he didn't even care who_.

This…this however, seemed to be more difficult than proved. "Come on Wesley, move over," Erik said as he tried to move the twin out of the way- -he decided he wanted Charles first. After all, it was only fair. He'd only been pining after the man for some months now. Wouldn't be very nice if the first time they fell into bed he fucked Charles' brother instead.

But Wesley seemed quite content in what he was doing (which was sliding his cock in between Charles' asscheeks, and WHEN lubricant became involved- -Erik had no idea). "You had your chance Lehnsherr," the brunet rasped out, drawing Charles' hips up even more to his (Charles moaned), "you had months to fuck him- -you snooze, you lose. Now you'll just have to watch me," he said with a gasp as he slipped into his brother's tight hole. Charles' head fell back onto the pillow and a guttural moan left his mouth. Erik nearly shot off his load right then and there- -_again_- - as his hand shot down and squeezed the base of his cock tightly as he stifled a moan.

"You like that huh?" Wesley rasped out as he fucked his brother, one hand on Charles' leg- -holding it up, bent- - as the other planted itself firmly into the mattress. He looked over at Erik, "You like watching me fuck the man you want to fuck?" he asked between harsh breaths and Charles sent him: _'Stop with the dirty talk- -he's not going to last long as is,'_ as his brother gave him his all, fucking into Charles with sharp snaps of his hips. "Jesus Wesley, _yes_," Charles bit out, his head tipping back as his mouth opened.

It was all Erik could take- -he was pulling Wesley off the man he loved (_loved? Where did that come from?_) and with quick hands, slipped them under Charles and flipped the man to where he was now straddling Erik- -Erik's cock jutting straight up and asking to be sunk down on- -which is just what Charles did (after Wesley gave it a few good sucks for more lubrication) and rode it with the help of Wesley's hands to his hips.

"Jesus Charles," Wesley remarked, "look at you take that big cock," he said as his twin skewered himself back down on Erik's monstrous cock (Erik groaned as his eyes rolled back- -his hands overlapping Wesley's). "You take it like a pro brother," he said before moving Charles' hips up and down faster. And now skin was slapping against wet skin as Charles' asscheeks slammed into Erik's thighs- -their fucking becoming ragged and rough and that's when Wesley decided he wanted a turn on Erik's magnificent ride of a cock. _'Let me,'_ he sent his brother and then Charles was coming up and off- -leaving Erik's cock wanting and waiting to be covered by another tight, wet hole.

And Wesley rode Erik, much like Charles had- -fast and hard- -his eyes closed shut as Erik thrust up into him with his all, making both twins moan- -Wesley from pleasure- -Charles from want. And oh what a fucking sight it was. Erik gripped onto the brunet's hips- -held him still- -and fucked up into him with all his might, his hips nearly coming up and off the bed as he did.

"My turn," Charles rasped out, before unceremoniously pulling his brother off Erik's cock and forcing him down onto the man's chest. Charles thrust into his twin as Wesley started kissing Erik hotly- -moaning against the taller man's lips as he felt his brother's cock slip in and out of him quickly.

_'Charles, I never took you for a topper,'_ Erik sent him in amusement as he reached down and spread Wesley's asscheeks for him. "That," Charles huffed out between harsh thrusts, "seems to be quite the common misconception about me," he said as he picked up speed. "Fuck Wesley your ass is tight," he groaned out, sending a slap to his brother's rearend. _'Despite having that German's mammoth cock inside you only moments ago_._'_

All three laughed.

But then laughs turned back to moaning and gasping as Charles continued to plow into his brother from behind and Erik tried to reach down and grab Wesley's thick cock, but it was trapped beneath their bodies. "Charles," Erik said, and even his voice sounded hoarse, "lets switch it up a bit- -both mine and your brother's cock are starting to protest this position."

"You mean you can't GET to your cocks, is more like it," Charles said with cheekiness. He slipped out of Wesley (gave it one more smack) and then gave the men room to move. "On your backs, up by the headboard," Charles ordered them (and since when was Charles the take-charge type of guy?). "The both of you now, come on- -I want to see both your cocks pointing up at me- -I'm going to suck them both (Erik moaned lowly), seeing how you were complaining about not being able to get to them."

And suck their cocks he did- -one right after another, going from Erik's to Wesley's and back to Erik's again as the two men alternated between watching with open mouths and moans tumbling out, and kissing each other filthily. At one point Charles had even managed to get a string of precum to stretch from one cocktip to the other - -_how is that even possible?_- -before licking it away.

"Fuck!" Erik's head hit the back of the headboard and he was pretty sure this was all just a dream.

_'Not a dream my friend,'_ Charles sent him, mouth still occupied, _'but I do hope we can do this again sometime soon- -maybe only without my brother.'_

Fuck, anything Charles wanted. He was after all, the only one that Erik wanted after all this was said and done. "Please," tumbled out of Erik's mouth, and if it sounded a little bit needy, well do you really blame him? Charles sucked them both off a little longer, pulling as much pleasure as he could from both men he was servicing.

Next, Wesley spread his brother's asscheeks apart (Charles propped up on a pillow, face in Wesley's lap) as Erik licked him shamelessly- -getting him good and wet again- -while Charles sucked his twin's cock fervently.

"Jesus Christ Charles," Wesley groaned out, "I had no idea you sucked cock so enthusiastically." He helped his brother bob his head up and down, both hands on either side of the man's face. "Had I'd known, I think we would have done this much sooner." And at those words, Erik groaned at the image (two young Xavier twins- -sucking each other's cocks in their late teens, Jesus Christ) and he started licking Charles' hole even more, cause Charles to keen out sharply- -his head popping off his brother cock to do so. "Erik please," he ground out, craning his face back around to look at the man, "please fuck me," he begged- -and why he had to beg- -Erik will never know.

He slipped back in effortlessly, covering Charles' back as he began thrusting again, and he could now SEE Charles sucking his brother's cock. In and out it went into his mouth- -Charles' head bobbing up and down with every suck and _Jesus fuck_, Erik wasn't sure how much longer he would last at this pornographic rate.

_'Come inside my ass,'_ Charles sent him with all the filth behind it he could- -and it was all Erik could take. Between that and the way that Charles was working Wesley's cock in and out of his mouth, he came with a straggled breath, gripping on tight to the brunet's shoulder with one hand as the other stayed firmly planted against the tangled sheets of the bed.

Erik slipped out, spent and breathing harshly, at the same time that Wesley was removing his cock from Charles' mouth. "You fill him up nice and good Lehnsherr?" Wesley asked as he made his way around to the other side of the fucked man. "Because I want to add to it." He spread his twin's asscheeks, just in time to watch some of Erik's seed drip out. "Oh yeah," he said softly as he stuck a finger in, feeling all the warmth and wetness that Erik had left for him, "that will work nice as extra lubricant," and Charles moaned out at the finger inside him- -moving in and out gently, teasing him with the fucking that he knew was coming his way. Courteous of his brother.

"Wesley please," Charles breathed out, head going back into the pillow, _'please just fuck me already,'_ he sent when words failed him. "Anything for you, brother," Wesley said as he pulled Charles' hips up and off the bed. His sent a smack to the side of the man's hip. "Come on Charles, up on all fours. We want Erik to be able to get to your cock while we do this, right?" (Erik moaned.)

Coming up off the bed all the way, Charles bared his ass (kneeing his legs apart) and dipped his head down, his back curving inward (at this rate, Erik's erection would never go away, fuck) as Wesley rose to his knees, guiding his cock back into his twin's abused hole. He thrust in quickly, the extra lube helping ease things along, as he began fucking his brother. "Jesus Charles, _yes_," he groaned out, his hands gripping the brunet's hips as his head snapped back.

Erik placed a kiss to Charles' mouth (needy and raw) before settling by the man's side. He reached under him and started stroking his cock in time with Wesley's erratic thrusts. "Don't hurt him," he muttered to the man, noticing how hard Wesley was snapping his cock into Charles.

"He likes it like this," the assassin twin got out between harsh breaths. He sent a stinging smack to his brother's ass. "Don't ya Charles?" And Charles' head came up off the pillow as he moaned out: "Yes," with a sharp rasp. Wesley smiled at Erik. "See? And now you know for future reference."

But Erik got his revenge. He wiped that smug smile off the man's face the second he reached out with his other hand and started fondling Wesley's balls (and they were hard to grab onto at first, as hard as they were slapping against Charles' ass). "Oh god," Wesley stilted out, nearly faltering as he fucked Charles. Erik massaged his balls gently, rolling them in his palm while he worked Charles' cock quickly- -trying to bring both Xavier twins off at the same time.

'_Nice thought, but that rarely ever happens,'_ Charles sent to the metalbender with a hint of cheekiness behind it. Erik smirked, picking up pace and replied:_'I up for the challenge.'_

_'Fine,'_ Charles countered, _'you get us to cum at the same time, or very close together, and we can do this again. Before Wesley leaves.'_ Now Erik nearly faltered. _'You'd really let me fuck your brother again?'_

_'While I sucked his cock too.'_

"Oh god," Erik ground out, his own cock stiffening at the thought (yep, boners never going to go away). _'It's on,'_ he told Charles before making the metal bedframe uncoil and wrap around Charles' hands- -holding him in place even more. Charles' head shot back and he looked at the taller man in question, his eyes lust wrecked. Erik smirked. "In case you try and go anywhere," he said as he pumped the man's cock harder (his other hand still playing with Wesley's balls). Charles just moaned lowly in reply.

"Jesus that's hot," Wesley said, putting in his own two cents on the matter. "You two like it freaky huh?" he asked as he started plunging into his twin faster. "Hold his legs down too," he rasped out, placing one hand on Charles' lower back, pushing the man down more. Charles moaned as Erik reached out with his powers again and forced the frame at the end of the bed to stretch out, creaking as it uncurled, and wrapped around Charles' feet- -steadying them from their slight rocking back and forth against the bed as Wesley pounded into him.

"You like that, don't you Charles?" His brother asked, straightening his back out and thrusting into him smoothly. "You like being restrained while I'll fuck you, huh?" He smacked Charles' ass and Erik couldn't help it- -he had to remove both his hands and spread Charles' asscheeks apart for Wesley- -watching with a quickening heartrate as the assassin's cock slipped in and out of that tight, and reddening hole, and Jesus Christ, there was still even some of Erik's cum leaking out of it from before.

"Tell me when you're close," Erik muttered into Wesley's neck before placing a kiss there.

_'No, no cheating,'_ Charles sent the older man, smiling as he looked back at Erik. "Fine," the German said with his own grin, coming back down to sit by Charles' side (but not before ramming the telepath's hips against his brother's body as few times- -just because he can).

"Fuck Lehnsherr," Wesley bit out, "you're going to make me blow my load." Erik reached for Charles' dripping cock again. "Well that is the point," he said as he started fisting the brunet with quick snaps, smirk plastered on his face. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Charles' ear. "Come for me baby," he told the man with his rich, smooth voice- -humming lowly into his ear afterwards.

And Charles came, with a low groan, Erik's name on his tongue as his orgasm rocked through his body. And then Erik, with his cheating ways, licking his finger before slipping it into Wesley's still wet hole and _curled_ it- -causing the man to cry out as he filled Charles up with his seed. He slumped over his brother's body, panting and gasping as he tried to recover.

Erik just looked at Charles proudly (who was quite flushed and sweaty himself). "You cheater," he proclaimed, and Erik only grinned wider. Wesley slipped out all the way and crashed down onto the bed, right next to Charles. "Come here Charles," he said with a breath, bringing his other half into a kiss before pulling away. "I don't know what you two are going on about, but I'm ready for bed."

_'He'll find out soon enough,'_ Erik thought loudly to Charles, and the telepath just rolled his eyes and brought Erik down too- -forcing him over Wesley's body so that they could share their own kiss.

"I want in on this," Wesley said as he leaned up and turned the twoway kiss into a threeway.

After they all pulled away, and settled into bed for the night (after kicking the soiled sheets away), Erik chuckled lightly, his head resting on Wesley's shoulder. Charles, who had his head on his twin's other side, looked up at the man. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

Erik shook his head (eyes closed) and chuckled again. "It's just funny because, before all this, I was having a very X-rated dream about you two," he smiled again, "fucking each other just like that."

Charles and Wesley just exchanged glances.

So THAT'S who had the dream…

THE END


End file.
